Eva
by JustDanny
Summary: Una vez lo tuvo todo. Una vez, piensa, apoyada en la barra de un bar sin nombre, una vez fue una reina, o más. Eva Heinemann. Viñetas respondiendo a la Tabla Estaciones de la comunidad 30 Vicios.
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer**: no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero estoy casi convencida de que no soy Naoki Urasawa. Aunque, claro, en estos tiempos que corren, cualquiera sabe.

**Notas**: la versión completa (terminada y perfectamente desordenada) está en mi elejota (.com). Para quien le interese (also, que quede claro que no me estoy plagiando a mí misma. No mucho.)

* * *

**Tabla Estaciones (30 Vicios)**

**Primavera**

Llega tarde, como tantas otras noches. Se deja caer en el primer sillón que encuentra, cierra los ojos. No se molesta siquiera en encender la luz; no merece la pena. Hace mucho tiempo que no necesita ver su casa, el estercolero en que se convierte, poco a poco; hace mucho tiempo que no necesita ver nada, porque nada cambia. Es como vivir en un invierno continuo, en un mundo congelado.

No recuerda la última vez que fue primavera.

Para Eva Heinemann, el mundo siempre se redujo a una cosa: poder. El poder llevaba inevitablemente a pensar en el dinero, el dinero que te permitía ser poderoso, y en la belleza y el talento. Otra parte de ella, una parte mucho más niña, poco realista, se detenía a veces en otras cosas. Palabras como _amor_.

Le suena el teléfono; tiene un tono monótono, horrible. No necesita preguntar; sabe de sobra quién es.

De todas formas, no es como si recordase los datos de cada tipo con el que se acuesta.

Deja que suene, sin hacer ademán de cogerlo. No quiere, no quiere hablar con nadie. Sólo que la dejen en paz.

El teléfono insiste, una, dos, tres veces. Ahora, piensa Eva, dejará de sonar; pero no. Sólo empieza de nuevo, más fuerte, más rápido.

Quienquiera que llame es un auténtico cabezota.

_¿Diga?_ La voz al otro lado le es desconocida.

_¿Señorita Heinemann? Querría hablar con usted. Mañana, si es posible._

Eva no sabe si lo es. No quiere que lo sea.

_Es sobre Kenzo Tenma_.

Quizás, piensa Eva, la primavera esté más cerca de lo que parece.

* * *

**Danny**

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Verano

**Disclaimer**: no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero estoy casi convencida de que no soy Naoki Urasawa. Aunque, claro, en estos tiempos que corren, cualquiera sabe.

**Notas**: la versión completa (terminada y perfectamente desordenada) está en mi elejota (.com). Para quien le interese (also, que quede claro que no me estoy plagiando a mí misma. No mucho.)

* * *

**Tabla Estaciones (30 Vicios)**

**Verano**

No hace demasiado calor, para ser verano, piensa. No hace demasiado calor, pero sí el suficiente como para que resulte molesta, toda esta caminata sin sentido, cargada y con los pies doloridos. En realidad, resultaría molesta de cualquier forma. No sabe qué narices la habrá empujado a aceptar; no es como si no supiera, desde un principio, en qué iba a consistir la dichosa excursión.  
Pero Tenma insistió tanto, con esa expresión inocente que tiene a veces, que no pudo decirle que no. Es algo que le ocurre, de vez en cuando, aunque no lo admita, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Ese no poder negarle nada, el derretirse con cada palabra, cada mirada.  
Quizás sea mejor no pensarlo, se dice. Apretar los puños, seguir la marcha.  
Resopla, cansada, y arrastra los pies; ella no es una mujer de campo, no está hecha para aguantar caminatas interminables bajo un sol que, ahora que lo piensa, quizás calienta un poco demasiado. Es una dama de la alta sociedad, y su ambiente está en la ciudad, entre música y fiestas y ropas caras, gente que no la espera al llegar a la cima ni le dirige esa sonrisa maravillosa al tiempo que le ofrece una mano.  
Hemos llegado, dice Tenma, en ese instante, y tira un poco de ella. Tiene la mano húmeda de sudor, y jadea un poco; de todas formas, está mucho mejor que ella misma, y aún deja escapar una carcajada, cuando Eva se dobla, intentando recuperar el aliento. Siempre le dice lo mismo; dice es divertido verte así; pareces una niña. Y ella debería sentirse molesta; a veces lo consigue. Molestarse. Y obviar el encanto de ese médico japonés al que debería perder de vista, porque será su ruina, sin duda alguna.  
Le dice Mira. ¿No es precioso? Y sí que lo es. Están justo en la cima de la colina, en el punto más alto: el paisaje se extiende a sus pies, magnífico, hermoso. La luz del verano lo hace todo más mágico, más especial.  
Tenma la besa. Es un beso dulce, algo húmedo; es un beso de verano. Puede que Eva no sea una mujer de campo, pero hay cosas que merecen la pena.

* * *

  
**Danny**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
